


Empty spaces.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, asheiji
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "No rolo da câmera, a maioria das fotos são diferentes ângulos da cerejeira que vemos todos os dias pela janela. Talvez seja a segunda beleza natural que eu mais ame apreciar. A primeira, com certeza, era a de Ash."Ash x Eiji // oneshot feita para o #BananaFishBrasil
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Empty spaces.

O som dos sinos de vento se movendo continuamente com a brisa de outono, junto com as cigarras que ainda não se lembravam de que o verão já se foi, eram sempre os primeiros sedativos da manhã, que me lembravam, assim que eu abria os olhos, de que estávamos de volta ao Japão. Eu sorrio levemente, meus dedos correndo sobre os cabelos loiros à minha frente, espalhados sobre o travesseiro como pequenos raios de sol. Os cílios deles são claros, quase transparentes quando em contraste com suas íris que me lembram a cor de uma floresta selvagem, intocada. Os lábios dele murmuram um “Eiji...”, sonolento e demorado, de alguém que gostaria de dormir um pouco mais. Não o culpo, afinal o que menos fazemos naquela cama é dormir – a maioria das noites nós passamos em claro, nossos sussurros sibilando palavras quase inaudíveis na escuridão e nossos corpos tão unidos que já não me lembro mais de como era estar sozinho.

A madeira que compõe a casa range sob nossos pés descalços quando caminhamos por ela, enquanto xícaras de café aquecem nossas mãos frias. Há uma cerejeira lá fora, suas flores cor-de-rosa em completo florescer. A maior parte do tempo nos sentamos em frente à janela do segundo andar, observando as pétalas rodopiarem em seu balé místico até chegarem ao chão e serem varridas pelo vento. Ash está sempre tão calmo desde que viemos para cá, ocupando junto comigo um quarto abandonado na casa de Ibe-san e o transformando aos poucos em nosso pequeno universo particular. É mais tranquilo e mais íntimo do que minha própria casa. Pra dizer a verdade, onde quer que Ash esteja, lá estão seus braços, o lugar que eu realmente preciso e pertenço.

O lugar onde eu sou verdadeiramente feliz.

— O que você quer fazer dessa vez? — ele me pergunta, pegando minhas mãos entre as suas e as acariciando de leve.

— Só quero ficar mais tempo com você — eu me encolho, de pernas cruzadas sobre os lençóis brancos. Ele não diz nada, apenas sorri, bagunça os meus cabelos, me presenteando com um beijo na testa.

_Não existe nada que eu deseje tão intensamente nesse mundo._

Ele me segue pela casa, onde quer que eu esteja. Acredito que ainda tenha medo de nos afastarmos de alguma forma, ou seus fantasmas do passado recente ainda o perseguem incansavelmente assim como a mim. E ele nunca reclama quando meu grito corta o silêncio no meio do meu sono, quando o som das facas afiadas ecoam e os tiros em minha cabeça se tornam ensurdecedores. Sendo assim, ele seca minhas lágrimas. E me abraça até eu adormecer. Ou se levanta e enche a banheira de água quente, me arrastando para lá. E ficamos por horas de olhos fechados, abraçados, trocando beijos e promessas, até que tudo fique frio novamente e precisemos voltar para debaixo dos lençóis.

Raramente me encontro com Ibe-san. A maior parte das vezes é quando resolvemos cozinhar juntos, e ele sempre me pergunta quando vou deixar de ser adolescente e fazer alguma coisa com a minha vida, o que eu respondo, sorrindo, que já estou fazendo. Ash me envolve em seus braços, sorrindo também, enquanto permaneço sentado em seu colo. Uma câmera fotográfica descansa sobre a mesa da cozinha, e eu a pego com destreza, manipulando os botões com uma naturalidade que apenas recentemente percebi que possuía.

— Eu não gosto de fotos minhas — Ibe-san resmunga, mas eu ainda tiro umas três ou quatro, destacando seu avental florido enquanto ele mexe a comida na panela, pensativo, balançando a cabeça negativamente para mim.

Eu não tenho tanta vontade de sair. Penso em talvez passear por Kyoto, olhar para suas ruas repletas de beleza e história, mas a saúde frágil de Ash não me deixa muito confiante em fazer isso. Ele encara algo além da janela distraidamente, seus cabelos claros emoldurando seu rosto, e eu aproveito para capturar esse momento único também. No rolo da câmera, a maioria das fotos são diferentes ângulos da cerejeira que vemos todos os dias pela janela. Talvez seja a segunda beleza natural que eu mais ame apreciar. A primeira, com certeza, era a de Ash. Como era permitido amar tão profundamente uma pessoa?

— Cerejeiras não florescem no outono, Eiji — Ibe-san diz por fim, desligando as chamas do fogão.

A campainha toca em um domingo de manhã, não muitos dias depois. Apenas me movo na cama, incomodado, porém a claridade que entra pela janela acaba me despertando sem que eu faça esforço para isso. Descanso minha cabeça sobre o ombro nu de Ash, inspirando fundo em seu pescoço para acordá-lo, seu perfume me envolvendo e fazendo minha pele se arrepiar. Ouço passos subindo pela escada. Nos vestimos com rapidez, mas acabamos rindo, jogados preguiçosamente sobre a cama, ao ver que o sono havia nos vencido de tal maneira que ele acabou colocando a minha parte de cima do pijama e eu, a dele.

A porta se abre com um clique, e Ibe-san apenas se esgueira um pouco para dentro do quarto.

— Tenho visita pra você.

E eu sei que meu cabelo está bagunçado e eu ainda não escovei os dentes e estamos parecendo provavelmente aquele tipo de casal recém-casado que mal sai da cama após a lua de mel, mas me esqueço completamente disso quando meus olhos se iluminam ao ver Sing entrar em meu quarto, em seu rosto uma expressão que eu não consigo decifrar. Eu mal consigo organizar meus pensamentos — praticamente voo da cama para abraçá-lo com força, arrastando os lençóis junto comigo, e eu sinto que suas mãos me prendem em um abraço apertado, estreito, as lágrimas rolando automaticamente, e não consigo contê-las mesmo que não faça tanto tempo assim que não nos vemos.

— Você está tão diferente — ele murmura abafado em meu ombro, e às vezes era difícil acreditar que ele era apenas uma criança. — Ibe-san tem me contado muito sobre você.

Eu olho para trás, mas Ash parece desconfiado. Será que eles ainda tinham algum tipo de desavença que eu não estava sabendo? Ele apenas se espreguiça sobre a cama, jogando seus cabelos claros para trás, daquele jeito que sempre fazia meu coração disparar.

— Olá, Sing — ouço-o em sua voz profunda, sem esperar uma resposta.

E eu faço perguntas e mais perguntas e aquela ansiedade em meu estômago com o turbilhão de lembranças repentinas começa a reviver mais uma vez. É impossível esconder o quanto eu estou surpreso, e não consigo disfarçar que mal dá pra acreditar que ele veio todo o caminho de New York para nos ver. Ofereço uma cadeira para Sing, até olhar ao redor e perceber que ele não está sozinho. Uma mulher loira o acompanha, e o meu primeiro pensamento é que ela me parece americana assim como Ash, familiar como se eu a conhecesse. Me pergunto se seria alguém da família dele, mas descarto esse pensamento ao ver que ele não se mostra muito à vontade com a situação, e entrelaça meus dedos entre os dele em silêncio. E Sing e ela começam a conversar alguma coisa em inglês e é tão rápido que eu mal consigo compreender, apenas algumas palavras quebradas aqui e ali, como se fosse uma língua distante que eu já não me recordava mais tão bem.

Mas aquela sensação estranha permanece a tremer em meus ossos, mesmo que eu me sinta tão sonolento ainda. Ibe-san diz alguma coisa para Sing, e Sing responde alguma coisa para ela, que me encara com seus olhos cinzentos e gélidos como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado. Ash se levanta repentinamente e vai até a porta, e eu quero perguntar o porquê de ele estar agindo assim sem ter motivo, mas apenas faço uma piada de como as listras da calça dele não combinam nem um pouco com a estampa do meu pijama, e eles se entreolham. E dessa vez Ash não sorri.

A mão de Sing prende a minha enquanto falamos sobre New York e sobre como o último inverno lá foi catastrófico. E sobre os verões em Cape Cod. E de como as gangues estão cada vez mais agindo de maneira sutil e se mesclando com outras gangues. E de como, muitas vezes, o caos só se mantinha adormecido porque Ash estava lá.

_Porque Ash estava lá._

E a mão de Sing segura a minha com tanto cuidado e com tanto carinho e então ele diz que a dor vai passar um dia, e ela vai passar _sim_ dessa vez porque uma nova fórmula do remédio foi descoberta, mas tudo o que eu consigo olhar é para os olhos verdes de Ash no canto do quarto e seus braços cruzados, e eu sinto uma mão gelada em meu braço e a agulha que penetra firmemente em minha pele não machuca mais, não machuca mais porque eu já me acostumei a elas, e foram tantas que eu mal consigo me lembrar, e a mão trêmula de Sing desliza sobre o meu rosto e seus olhos escuros se fixam nos meus quando ele murmura “seu cabelo comprido combina tão bem com você” e eu quero sorrir mas a mão daquela mulher é tão fria, e ela fala coisas sobre “time”, “drug”, “brain”, “he’s gonna be fine” e quanto tempo faz que eu não ouço alguém claramente falar aquele tipo de coisa pra mim?

Ibe-san apenas se aproxima, mas não me encara, como se recusasse a fazer isso. Ele diz alguma coisa para Sing, e alguma coisa para a mulher que continua séria, e eu quero fazer tantas perguntas ainda, mas as palavras meio que se embaralham em minha cabeça, como se fossem vários sussurros ao mesmo tempo, várias vozes que eu já não lembro mais quando foi a última vez que as ouvi.

_Os remédios antigos pararam de funcionar..._

_E os resultados…_

_É uma das veias que o conduz para o cérebro…._

_Não demora mais que cinco minutos…_

_Amanhã… vai ser melhor….?_

Ela e Ibe-san estão mexendo em alguns papéis, ela diz mais alguma coisa a Sing, mas ele apenas assente com a cabeça e os dois saem porta afora. E eu estou começando a suar frio, e por que Sing começa a me abraçar tão forte, assim, do nada? Eu tento afastá-lo e dizer que está tudo bem mas falta ar em meu peito e eu não consigo formar as palavras direito e eu pego o rosto dele entre as mãos e sussurro com as minhas últimas forças “por quê você fez isso comigo, Sing?” mas ele não consegue parar de chorar e eu olho ao redor e Ash não está lá, mas por que? Por que Ash não está comigo sendo que ele sabe muito bem como eu fico quando ele não está ao meu lado? Ele sabe, ele sabe…

E aquele pensamento fecha a minha garganta, e a minha visão se torna turva de repente quando as lágrimas começam a deslizar sobre meu rosto, as memórias se juntando e espalhando-se em quebra-cabeças de cores distintas. Eu tento me mover mas parece que meu corpo está pesado como chumbo, dormente, me obrigando a afundar o rosto no pescoço de Sing e soluçar e implorar para que aquilo acabe de vez, e eu só queria uma luz, um fio de esperança de que aquilo não estava acontecendo,

_não_

_estava_

_acontecendo_

_de novo_

E eu corro o olhar ao redor do quarto, minhas pupilas se dilatando, enquanto minha voz fraca chama por Ash, e eu sinto a dor da perda, a dor do silêncio, a dor da ausência. Há remédios esquecidos em minha cômoda. Há uma carta suja de sangue sobre o colchão. E eu encontro seus olhos verdes e seu sorriso caloroso nas fotografias coladas sobre a minha cama.

_Em cada foto que eu havia deixado um pedaço do meu coração._

Eu tenho me desvencilhar do abraço apertado de Sing, mas não tenho mais forças. Ele está me pedindo desculpas, ele me pede perdão muitas e muitas vezes. Ele está me pedindo para melhorar. Mas meu olhar está perdido para além da janela, onde a velha cerejeira continua a se mover como se dançasse com o ar, suas pétalas sendo levadas embora

e o som dos sinos de vento,

as cigarras ao sol,

a brisa de outono,

tudo parece sussurrar

_“você está em casa,_

_mas Ash nunca esteve lá"._

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 14/02/2019. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
